Amulet Fortune
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: All of Amu's friends are busy, and Ikuto, as usual, is playing his violin because he has nothing to do. What happens when Ikuto offers to keep Amu company when she is bored out of her mind? AMUTO! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Ikuto offers to keep Amu company when she's bored out of her mind?**

**This was going to be a one-shot but I decided it would be better if I made it longer. Its five chapters.**

**Ikuto ended up going to college a little later due to looking for his father. I'm gonna go ahead and say he quit the orchestra once he found his father so he could go to college. He wasn't going to go back afterwards because Amu would've grown up by then ;) and he wouldn't want to leave her, or make her move around so much. *sigh* so sweet of him! XD**

Ikuto: What's she so excited about?

Amu: Who knows?

Ikuto: Ne, Amu, did you see the summary? This is perfect Amuto material. *smirks

Amu: Nani! Nothing is going to happen between us!

: *scoffs* Are you kidding! This entire thing is Amuto! There isn't a page that doesn't have it!

Ikuto:*grins* Great.

Amu: I won't allow it!

: Too bad. I'm the writer, so suck it up. Plus, you guys are totally meant for each other. Don't deny you like him Amu. Scratch that, love him. You end up with him in the manga.

Amu: *sighs in defeat

Ikuto: Yay! She's not denying it. *glomps Amu. Has a beautiful, genuine smile on his face

: *starts to swoon. Sighs* I want him to be mine but I can't dare to take him away from Amu. That would just be plain cruel.

Ikuto: I like you.*smiles gorgeously* You're going to be my new best friend.

: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP!

Ikuto: We should do the disclaimer.

Amu: 4ever does not own Shugo Chara! or Kaichou Wa Maid Sama

Ikuto: If she did, we would make out. Amu would be older so I wouldn't be a pedophile. At least I hope she would do those things.

Amu:*rolls her eyes* On with the story!

Amulet Spade!

"Mou, why does everyone have to be so busy? Nagi has basketball, Rima's with her parents, Utau's got a photo shoot for her new album, Yaya has dance rehearsal, Kukai has soccer practice, and Tadase and Kairi are busy with Tsukasa-sensei. Even Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia have something to do. Not even Ami is available." Amu grumbled. Amu was sitting on a bench in the park with her head back, looking at the sky. "I'm so bored!" she shouted. For once she wasn't swamped in homework and now she didn't have anything to do. Music drifted through the air and Amu recognized it immediately. "Ikuto's violin playing really is beautiful." She said to one in particular. Content with listening-and knowing if she went over he'd stop- the pinkette closed her eyes and listened to his violin song with a small smile gracing her features. The music he played sounded a lot happier now that he was free from Easter and had found his father.

"So you like my playing that much, Amu?" The way he said her name sent shivers down the girls back. Her face was red.

"So what if I do?" she retorted; her cool and spicy attitude coming into place.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He smirked. "It's good that you're enjoying yourself." The line and the smirk made her face heat up further. He stopped playing at her silence. "What? No yelling?"

"What am I supposed to say to that!" Ikuto chuckled.

"Why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be hanging out with the kiddy-king and your other friends?"

"You know he's not a kid anymore; were in high school now. Everyone's grown up. And they're all busy." She waved it off like it didn't matter.

"We all may have grown up, but he's still a kiddy-king." The former Joker rolled her eyes. "If you're so bored" Amu looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "you can hang out with me." Amu was so shocked. There was no smirk. No indication that he was teasing her. Even though she was a sophomore and he was a freshman in college now, he still teased her endlessly. He had told her that he would go to the community college just so he could continue teasing her. She had stayed up that night ranting about him for an hour. Her charas had sweat dropped as they listened to her yell.

"O-okay." She said dumbfounded.

"Let's go then." He had packed up his violin and slung it over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following him. He shrugged his shoulders and Amu sighed. "Why don't we go to this café Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and I hang out at?"

"Okay, but what about the rest of your friends?"

"Most of the time Utau is either working or with Kukai, so we don't see them too often. Tadase and Kairi are always doing student council stuff so they only hang with us occasionally."

"What about those three girls you hung out with sometimes in elementary school?"

"Oh, they all started going to a public school.*let's pretend the high school was part of Seiyo and Seiyo is a private school. It seems like one.* So we go places during vacation." By now the pair had gotten to the café.

"Maid Latte?"

"The staff is really nice. Come on."

"Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama."

"Hey Misa-chan. We want a table upstairs." As Misa led them upstairs, she started talking to Amu in a hushed tone.

"Sooo, who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"N-no!" she shouted quietly. Misa-chan just gave her a 'really?' look and left, telling them she would be back with water.

"So, what about you? Don't you have anyone to hang out with?" the flustered girl asked; trying to fill the silence. She wasn't used to having actual conversations with the cat, and it felt awkward.

"I've got two guys I hang out with sometimes."*They're the ones he was with when Amu saved Su from Nikaido.

"Shouldn't you hang out with them more? Don't you get bored? Are there any clubs you could join?"

"I like being alone." He said nonchalantly. Then he smirked. "Although, I do like to hang out with you." She groaned and did her best to ignore that.

"Well I think you should join a club. They're loads of fun. Wait, do they have clubs in college? I'll have to find that out." She said to herself.

"Are you in any clubs?" She perked up a little.

"I'm in a club that alternates between doing sports, drawing, music-which includes playing instruments and singing-and cooking. Its lots of fun. I made four new friends that are a lot like Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia." She beamed with excitement. "I'm still not sure about my dream though." She sobered but stayed happy. "Do you know what your dream is?"

"Yeah, I've already reached part of it. For the rest, it just depends on time." He smiled contentedly.

_I'm glad he isn't afraid to show me his soft side._

Amu smiled at the thought. Ikuto saw her looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She started eating the ice cream she ordered.

_She's really changed. As soon as she realizes her dream and gets it her charas will disappear._

Ikuto took a bite out of his taiyaki. While they were eating their treats Amu's phone buzzed. When she looked at the message a look of panic crossed her face.

"Ohmygod! I completely forgot!"

_But that will probably be a while…_

Ikuto sweat dropped as he thought.

She snapped him out of it when she exclaimed, "Today's the last day of the sale, and I haven't gone yet!"

_Same old Amu._

The sweat drop slid further down the back of his head.

"Come on!" She flew down the steps, past the register-here Ikuto tossed the money for the food on the desk-and out the door; dragging him like Kukai used to drag her. Ikuto spent the rest of the day following the shopaholic, carrying her clothes and giving out his opinion when asked.

When Amu saw Ikuto eye a jacket on the way to the register, she snuck it in the bag he was carrying for her.

_It's the least I can do for making him put up with hanging out with me all day. Plus, it's really stylish and suites him very well._

The fashionista smiled at her great artistic taste. During the shopping trip she acted very much like Miki.

**.oO0Oo.**

Miki and Su were floating around, trying to find Yoru-who had taken Kiseki's crown out of bordem-when she paused. The spadette could feel the change in her bearer's heart. Amu was finally acting like one of her would-be-selves. She was one step closer to being her full potential and realizing her dream.

"Amu-chan." Miki beamed. She was really proud and very happy for Amu.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Wow, hot and sweet! I wish my boyfriend was like yours. Kaidou never goes shopping with me.*That's one of Kukai's brothersXD* Let alone carries my stuff." To Ikuto's surprise, Amu didn't correct the cashier, she only blushed. He shrugged, a little happy, and a little satisfied, that she didn't say anything.

Amu was relieved Ikuto was staring off into space when they checked out.

_I'm so glad. I want the jacket to be a surprise._

She giggled, capturing Ikuto's attention.

"What is it, Amu? Are you happy the cashier thought I was your boyfriend?" Ikuto had never seen her turn so red.

"W-what! A-as if." She shouted, not able to keep herself from stuttering. He chuckled.

"It's getting kind of late. We should probably get you home if you want to be there in time for dinner."

"It's already that late? Geez, where did the day go?" He matched her pace as she started off toward her house.

"Time flies when you're having fun." She surprised him. Again.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She said quietly. Ikuto looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling. Shock flashed across his face and a light dusting of red settled on his cheeks. He regained his composure before the strawberry could see.

_Holy crap…_

They were both in their own worlds until they got to her door.

"Ja ne." Ikuto lifted his hand in good bye and turned to leave.

"W-wait." Amu called. Puzzled, Ikuto turned around. He watched the pinkette take something out of the bag that looked familiar.

_That's the jacket I liked. _He thought in wonder. _Why?..._

Amu's face was on fire.

"Here." She thrust her arms out offering the jacket. Confused, Ikuto took it. "I-I saw you looking at it and-and I decided to buy it for you as, um, thanks for-hanging out with me today." She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. She avoided his gaze, but looked up when he called her.

"Amu." She was taken aback by what she saw. Ikuto was giving her a genuine smile. His expression read joy, gratitude, and something else. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Ikuto leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She heard a whispered thanks and he was gone. Her face was even redder than before.

"That damned cat." She put her hand over her lips, wondering why he kissed her, what that emotion was in his eyes, and what this feeling was that had settled in her heart.

**So, what'd you think? I won't submit the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews kay? I've already finished the whole story. Five reviews is my policy.**

Ikuto: Wow, this is a really good story. I kiss Amu in the first chapter.

Amu: I-I can't believe you kissed me…

: I think she's lost it. Why don't you snap her out of it Ikuto?

Ikuto: *smirks* sure.

*Kiseki floats in-his crown back on his head*

Kiseki: HAHAHAHA! R&R YOU INSCOLENT COMMONERS!

*Yoru floats in*

Yoru: No one will listen to you if you say it like that~nya. Do it like this~nya. *imagine Yoru pulling off puss' whole cute thing from shrek(eeekkk! So adorable)* Please R&R~nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

Amu: Yay! My friends!

Ikuto: You know you would much rather hang out with me

Amu: shut up hentai.

: Yoru, you're so amazing and adorable. Can you do the disclaimer?

Yoru: Okay~nya. 4ever doesn't own Shugo Chara!~nya.

Amulet Clover!

"It's so not fair! Yaya thought we were supposed to cook today in home-ec, but instead we were forced to clean and take care of a baby doll!" Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai were all sitting on a big blanket, eating lunch. Yaya was currently complaining about the period she just had before their lunch break. "Mou, Yaya is supposed to be the baby, so Yaya shouldn't have to take care of one."

"Yaya…" They were all sweat dropping. Amu the most.

"But Yaya-chan." Nagihiko tried to tame the girl in pigtails. "You are the baby." Yaya looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Honto?"

"Of course. You're the baby in our group of friends." Rima sighed at Yaya's childishness and Nagi put an arm around her.

"He's right. You can always be the baby when you're around us!" Kukai grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Utau smiled in agreement with her boyfriend. She broke out in a grin.

"Right! 'Cause only I can be the baby!"

"Dechu!" Pepe added.

"Plus," Kairi added, a small dusting of red on his cheeks. "You'll always be my baby." he said softly. Yaya smiled and hugged Kairi after his cheesy-yet sweet line.*And slightly perverted depending on how you look at it XD

**.oO0Oo.**

"Home-ec, huh?" Ran, Miki, Dia and Su looked at their bearer.

"Is Amu-chan ok ~desu?" Su asked her sisters quietly. The motherly side of her was worried.

"Don't worry Su. She's just thinking." Miki answered.

"Right. Don't worry. Don't worry." Ran cheered. Dia giggled at Ran's cheers.

"I'm glad Amu-chan is finally finding and accepting her true potential." They all smiled at each other.

Ikuto was aimlessly wandering through town when he spotted Amu. He noticed that his little strawberry was deep in thought, and decided to take advantage of the opportunity and have some fun.

"Yoru, chara change."

"Okay ~nya." Silent as a cat, Ikuto crept up behind his prey and blew on her ear. Amu proceeded to chara change as she screamed and jumped five feet in the air. Because she chara changed she giggled from the sensation his breath brought. Her embarrassment caused the change to wear off and she jumped back with a flaming face, pointing an accusatory finger at the cat boy.

"HENTAI!"

"Pft." Ikuto muffled his laugh and regained his composure. His cool demeanor was intact when he put his hand down a second later. "Sorry, Amu, but your reactions make it too hard to resist," he said. His trademark smirk in place. The pinkette*more like redetteXD*stormed down the sidewalk and Ikuto fell into step beside her. Just as quick as the explosion came she calmed down.

"Why do you always tease me Ikuto?"

"I'm sorry Amu, I really am, but I can't help it. If you really hated it I'd stop." They walked on in silence. Shortly after, the hentai in question spoke up again. "You know you only reacted like this because I caught you when you were deep in thought. Lately you haven't really been yelling. You don't really mind anymore." He smirked and looked at her.

"Humph." Amu rolled her eyes as she made the sound. "Just don't scare me like that." She said it with a hand on each hip and in a stern voice-just like a mother would. "So why are you following me anyway?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright, fine, crash my room out of boredom. Just don't bother my family. And go through the balcony."

"You really need to lock that door."

"Yeah, but if I did you would complain to me constantly that you can never get into my room and go on and on about wanting to 'see me' and how you have a lot of fun when you 'visit'."

"You know me all too well."

"Keyword all too." He just chuckled.

_I'm not going to point out that that's two words. It'll only piss her off more._

As they walked to her house, Amu felt the random urge to cook grow stronger.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Tadaima."

"Amu-chan! Welcome home." Amu's mother, Midori, smiled at her daughter brightly.

"Okairi onee-chan!" Ami ran up to her big sister and hugged her leg, beaming. "Momma bwought home stuff to make a chocowate cake!" she cheered. Our heroine perked up a little.

"Ano, momma? Can I make the cake?" Midori was surprised, but pleased that her daughter was taking an interest in baking.

"Of course, Amu-chan. Do you want me to help?"

"No, I can make it by myself." Amu was very confident and seemed to be taking this very seriously. Midori giggled softly and opened the cookbook.

"I'll leave it to you then. Come on Ami, let's go play."

"Yay! Pway!" The four charas sat on the table, staying out of Amu's way.

"You're not going to help, Su?" Ran asked after taking a sip of tea Su made for them. Su shook her head.

"I think Amu-chan can handle this~desu. It's time she discovered herself more~desu." Su smiled affectionately toward Amu. Her smile was a little sad though, knowing the day they would have to leave Amu was approaching. Dia sensed her sadness. She touched Su's hand to get her attention. When Su looked over, she gave her a smile. Su returned it, and the two continued to watch Amu. The four could tell their barer was enjoying herself.

Amu had just put the cake in the oven and looked around the kitchen. She gasped, and a look of horror flashed across her face.

"It's such a mess in here!" Fire lit her eyes. "I have to clean it." Her arm was up, her hand in a fist. Everything was washed and put in its place when the timer went off. Still in a frenzy, she cleaned more of the house as she let the cake cool. Once it was cooled she iced it with chocolate frosting. She artistically placed strawberries on the top of the cake.

"Done!" she squealed loudly. The girls flew over to see the cake.

"Wow, Amu-chan, you did really well." Dia was the first of the smiling girls to praise her.

"Yay Amu-chan! It looks delicious!" Ran cheered.

"You did really well with the strawberries and the icing Amu-chan." Miki beamed. Su glomped Amu's cheek.

"Great job Amu-chan!" she squealed happily.

"Arigato mina." Amu ran up the stairs to Ami's room.

"Momma, it's done!" she called. The three of them went back down the stairs.

"Shugoi!"

"It looks amazing Amu-chan! Why don't we take a picture so we can show it to Papa later? I want to try this."

"Okay!" After the picture was taken Amu cut a slice for her sister and her mom. Amu waited with anticipation as the two took a bite.

"Oischi!" they both said. The pinkette's face lit up. As the two were eating their pieces Amu cut a big piece, grabbed two forks, and ran up the stairs.

_I have to get Ikuto to try it!_

Ikuto lifted his head up when Amu walked into the room. He was lying on her bed, surrounded by her manga. Still in 'Su' mode she got really mad at him for making a mess. She closed the door and yelled at him as quietly as she could so her mom and Ami wouldn't hear.

"Ikuto! Look at the mess you've made! Put the books away!" Ikuto got kind of scared, and hurriedly put the books away. When they were back in place, Amu was happy again. "Look! I made a cake!" The excited girl took one of the forks and stuck a bite on it. "Here," she said happily. "try some." She shoved the bite of cake into his mouth. She watched him intently, as he chewed.

"It's good." Her entire face lit up like the sun and she grinned like an idiot.

"I'm glad you like it." She sat on the bed beside him and they ate the cake together; both of them satisfied.

"This is delicious~nya."

**.oO0Oo.**

The four charas were still in the kitchen. They had decided to sneak some cake and give Amu and Ikuto privacy. Su felt Amu's heart change, just as Miki had. Amu had acted like she had chara changed with Su and wasn't embarrassed.

"Amu-chan." Su's face was glowing with happiness.

**.oO0Oo.**

"I better go." Ikuto walked out, onto the balcony. He looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks for the cake. I've never tasted anything like that. Ja ne." His face turned passive again, and he jumped off the balcony.

"Ikuto liked my cake." Amu was smiling and hugging her knees to her chest. A similar feeling stirred in Amu's heart as she thought of the cat boy.

"Ikuto~nya, I think Amu likes you~nya."

_Really…_

**Well… did you like it. Wasn't Amu cute thinking about Ikuto liking her cake?**

Amu: I can't believe I actually scared Ikuto…

Kairi: I would never say that.

: I know, but I wanted to indicate pairings. I know it's weird that Utau is in school with them, but deal with it. I like Utau and wanted her in my story. Especially since I love Kutau.

Utau: I can't believe I'm going out with such a kid. Oops.

Kukai: Punishment time. *kisses Utau. Utau bluses.

: Who knew Kukai could be so Aggressive! XD eeeppp! Kukai!

Everyone: *sweat drops

Utau: R&R

: Remember, 5 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mina. In this chapter you get to meet Amu's new friends. Can you guess who resembles who? And Thanks to all of the awesome people that have followed my story and reviewed. It means a lot! XD**

Ikuto: when can I kiss Amu again?

MsAm: Be patient. I have this all planed out, kay?

Ikuto: Fine.

Amu: What do you have planned?

MsAm: You'll have to wait and read. See what I did there?

Everyone: *sweat drops

Amu: 4ever doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Let Your Heart Sing

Amulet Heart!

"Amu-chan?" Dia said the pinkette's name to get her attention.

"What is it Dia?"

"We're going to go play with Kiseki and the others~desu."

"Okay. Have fun." The four girls flew off. Meanwhile, Amu went off to her afterschool club.

"Hey Amu-chan." A girl with long brown hair in pigtails and blue eyes stood in front of Amu.

"Hi Hikari."

"Amu-chan!" Three girls came up to Amu and Hikari.

"Hi, mina."

"How was your day?" A girl with long red hair and brown eyes asked.

"It was great, Yuko." The two girls smiled at each other.

"Did you try your hardest?" A girl with Lilac hair tied in a side ponytail and light green eyes asked enthusiastically.

"Yes I did Etsuko." Amu beamed.

"That's great! Ne, Amu-chan; today we're drawing first. Then we're going to sing." A girl with short black hair and red eyes said coolly while smiling.

"Sounds like fun Ayako." The five sat in a circle to draw.

"Okay, mina." The president of the club called. "If you want to show someone your drawing, show it to them now. Once everyone's finished we'll sing." The president seemed really happy about this. She loved karaoke. The girls showed their drawings to each other. Ayako had drawn Amu drawing, who was sitting across from her. Everyone praised how well she captured the girl's features. Next, Etsuko showed hers. It was a drawing of her in her favorite leotard doing an arch on a beam. Yuko's drawing was a cute little fawn. Hikari's was a sparkling angel. Amu was last to show her drawing. Hers was a drawing of Ikuto chara changed. When she saw what she drew she blushed madly. Everyone thought it was very good and very creative.

_Why did I draw him?_ That weird feeling in her heart stirred again.

Everyone in the club sang at least two songs.

"That was a lot of fun." Hikari beamed.

"Yeah." The girls agreed.

"Oh, no!" Amu shouted suddenly. "I was supposed to help my mom cook dinner!" Amu dashed out of the building throwing a goodbye over her shoulder. As she ran off the school's campus she bumped into someone. Believe it or not the person felt familiar.

"Ikuto! Gomen."

"Ne, Amu, I'm bored." He smirked. "Play with me." The girl blushed.

"What! No! Hentai!"

"You're the pervert. What were you thinking? Huh?"

"S-shut up. Anyways, I've got to go." The pinkette turned to walk away but Ikuto grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"But Amu," He whined. "I'm really bored." He pouted. Amu sighed.

_Why does he have to look so cute doing that?_

"Look, Ikuto, I've really got to go." She turned and walked away. After a bit she started singing to herself, unaware of Ikuto silently following her.

It starts with a whisper, a sound on the breeze… Ikuto perked up at hearing the lyrics.

_Hey, I know how to play this. Utau made me learn so she could sing it along to my violin._ He sweat dropped at the memory.

"I know how to play that song." Amu jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I'm bored,"

_You already said that_. She thought.

"So you'll sing it and I'll play."

"What! No way."

"Please?" he pleaded.

_What the hell? This is so out of his character. But he looks so pathetic…_

"Oh, all right." The girl sighed.

"Cool, let's go to the park." He said calmly.

_So he was faking it after all._

"Hey, Amu." Ikuto called-taking out his violin.

"Nani?" He smirked.

"Don't break my violin again okay?" She fumed.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! And because of you I got yelled at by Kotone-chan, because no one would listen to me and she thought I was your girlfriend!" He chuckled. He put his bow on the strings to signal he was ready. She closed her eyes before she started singing.

*Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know, the words in parenthesis aren't sung in this scene. Kay thanks (:*

It starts with a whisper, a sound on the breeze  
Dancin on moonbeams and shakin the trees  
One single note to a chorus return  
It glows like your hope from the moment its born  
Flying over rainbows, on the promise of tomorrow  
Let the truth save the day  
And you'll never lose your way

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart  
Always know that's how to find who you are  
So hold on, never let go of your dreams  
You'll see the magic, believing is where it begins  
Life is a beautiful thing  
Let your heart sing

(Let your heart sing, let your heart sing, let your heart sing)

It starts with a secret, a glimmer of light  
The last leaf that falls, the swallow's first flight  
A touch of a raindrop, a sparkle of snow  
The north star that guides you wherever you go  
Racing every shadow, chasing sunlight till the stars glow  
Let the truth in your heart send you every day  
You'll never lose your way

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart  
Always know that's how to find who you are  
So hold on, never let go of your dreams  
You'll see the magic, believing is where it begins  
Life is a beautiful thing, let your heart sing (Sing your song, your whole life long)  
Let your heart sing (Let your heart jump where you belong)  
Let your heart sing  
Sing your song, your whole life long  
Let your heart sing  
Let your heart sing

(Let your heart sing, let your heart sing, let your heart sing)

"Amu? Ikuto?" They turn to see Sanjo-san and a man. Amu then blushes, realizing they heard her sing. Before she can say hello, the man with Sanjo-san walks up to them and starts talking animatedly.

"Wow, you two are amazing. You guys would make the perfect duo. You could really go far. I'm Hideki Kyo; it's very nice to meet you. I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I'm far too busy helping Sanjou-san look for Hoshina-san. So here's my card and I'll give you a call." They ran off, leaving the pair to sweat drop, not sure how to handle the situation.

"E-eto."

"H-how is he supposed to contact us if he doesn't know us?" Even Ikuto was affected.

"W-well he seems to know Sanjo-san and Utau, so he can probably get our numbers from them."

"Right." Both of them snap out of it. Ikuto kneels to put away his violin.

"I better go home and do my homework."

"Can I come to your house?" Ikuto asks as he stands up, slinging his violin over his shoulder. "I promise I won't bother you. I can even help you with your homework if you don't get something."

"I guess. Papa and Ami aren't home, so there won't be anyone that will pester you. My mom will probably get a little excited at first, but she'll calm down and leave you alone." They start walking to the pinkette's house.

"Where are they?"

"They've got some father daughter day event for Ami's class at Seiyo."

"Oh." They walked to Amu's house in silence. "You know," Amu looked over at him curiously. "You have a really nice voice. That guy was right. You really could go far."

"R-really?" He nodded. She smiled a little. "Thanks. But he said we would make a good duo." She started to smile more. "I wouldn't be able to go as far unless I was with you. You're really good." Amu looked off into the distance. "I really love listening to you play." Her cheeks turned red. Ikuto was really surprised.

"Thanks." They continued walking, both thinking. Amu started to get excited-thinking about what the man said.

_I could be famous like Utau. Act however I wanted, because nobody would know me. I wouldn't have to be 'cool and spicy'. And I'd be able to work alongside Ikuto. _She thought excitedly. By now she was beaming. Again, her heart stirred, and she even felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could really go far? Just like Hideki-san said?" Ikuto heard the excitement in her voice and turned to her. He was surprised she was being so honest. By now they were at Amu's door. He stopped before she went in.

"Amu, if he's right, and you really want to do this, I'll do it too. I'd do anything, if it made you happy." Both were surprised at his last statement. He didn't know how, but the Joker smiled even bigger. She proceeded to act like Ran.

_She hasn't even chara changed. Actually, they're not even here. Yoru either._ The feline thought as Amu jumped around delightedly.

"Come on Ikuto! You have to meet my mom, and while we're at it we can tell her about Hideki-san too." The highschooler grabbed his hand and pulled her possible future partner inside.

"Tadaima!"

"Amu-chan, there you are. I thought we-" Midori paused when she noticed a boy standing next to her daughter. She took note in how handsome he was and the fact that he was holding Amu's hand.

_Wow! Is he Amu-chan's boyfriend? He looks familiar._ She voiced her thoughts-starting with a gasp.

"Amu-chan, is this your boyfriend?" she squealed. "Wow, you did a great job! He looks so handsome! It's a good thing your father isn't here. He'd go insane! We're going to have to come up with a way to break it to him gently…" She trailed off, trying to come up with a way to tell her husband.

"M-mama. Ikuto isn't my boyfriend."

_Unfortunately._ Still as excited and honest as Ran, she didn't deny the voice in her head. Which would've normally been to the girl's horror, she muttered it under her breath. And with Ikuto's good ears, he heard. And was completely shocked. He kept it hidden by his usual cool mask of indifference.

"Anyway, guess what?" She didn't wait for an answer. "A friend of Sanjou-san's-Utau's manager-said Ikuto and I could make it really far in the music business. He even said he'd give us a call." Mother and daughter squealed.

"That's great Amu-chan! If he thinks you can, you should go for it. Maybe you'd even get to sing a song with Utau-chan!"

"Arigato mama. Isn't this exciting Ikuto? I'm so happy. Now I'll get to hear you play your violin all the time! And we'll get to work with each other! You'll become a famous violinist!" Amu was holding both of his hands, looking up at him-her eyes dancing. Ikuto smiled at how happy Amu was and what she said about being a famous violinist.

"I look forward to working with you, Amu." She felt shivers run down her spine.

_So that's why I recognize him. He's the boy she helped._ Midori smiled at the thought that they still knew each other and stayed friends.

_She may have said he isn't, but they sure do look and act like a couple._

**.oO0Oo.**

Ran stopped laughing along with her sisters at the faces Yoru was making. She smiled-her face glowing-at the feeling she felt in her heart. Amu was finally being honest with herself. According to Miki and Su, she only had one more step to becoming her would-be-self; bringing her that much closer to realizing her dream.

"Gambate ne, Amu-chan." she cheered lightly.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit. You should eat with us Ikuto-kun. Why don't you guys wait in Amu-chan's room? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you for having me Hinamori-san." Ikuto bowed politely.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Ikuto: Alright! We act like a couple. *smirk

Amu: *does bit when Haruhi finds out the host club is in karuizawa

Ikuto: *goes into emo corner* Amu doesn't like me. She's a big meanie

Amu: I-Ikuto… *pulls him out of emo corner and gives him a hug

Ikuto:*smirks

Su: R&R~desu


	4. Chapter 4

**All right! Almost there! XD**

Ikuto: Are more things going to happen between Amu and I?

: Yup : ) And you'll be happy about it to

Ikuto: yay!

Amu: *blushes

: aw, Amu's happy

Amu: pft. 4ever doesn't own Shugo Chara! Who knows what I'd have to go through if she did.

Amulet Diamond!

"Knock-knock!"

"Iru, Eru!" the charas exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys." Iru greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked

"We came to drop this off." With a flourish, Eru took out a piece of paper from who knows where. Amu's eyes sparkled.

"A ticket to Utau's concert!"

"That's right."

"She wants you to meet her for dinner first. Kishishishishi." Amu looked at Iru suspiciously.

"Iru, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Eru?"

"We've gotta go now."

"Bye!" they chorused as they flew out.

"Wait, where am I supposed to meet her?" she called after them. Ikuto came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Is that a ticket to Utau's concert?"

"Yeah, Iru and Eru dropped it off."

"I have one too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants me to meet her and Kukai for dinner before it. And it sounds like you'll be there to."

"What!" Amu got a little ticked. "That's what they were hiding from me!" Unfazed, Ikuto continued.

"They didn't tell you where we're meeting right? I can pick you up." Amu blushed.

_Does this mean we'll be on a double date? _

Ikuto smirked. "I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you when I pick you up for our date." Amu's blush increased.

"S-see you." She called as he walked out the door.

"Ja ne." He closed the door, leaving Amu blushing like mad.

"Wow Amu-chan. Your face is really red." Amu sighed.

"I know Dia."

"So does this mean you like Ikuto?" Miki asked slyly-knowing Amu was finally being honest with herself.

"No, she doesn't like Ikuto! She loves him!" Ran cheered.

"Ran!"

"Is she right~desu?"

"Maybe…" All four girls squealed.

"Amu loves Ikuto!" they chorused.

Yoru gasped. He was glad he hadn't left yet. He wouldn't have heard Amu's confession otherwise.

_I have to tell Ikuto~nya! _He flew up to Amu's room and exited through her balcony.

Amu's mother heard the door.

_I thought Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun were in the living room._

Midori walked into her daughter's room.

_Wait, didn't I hear the door? It must have been my imagination._

_**.oO0Oo.**_

"Ikuto~nya!"

"Yoru. They you are." Yoru spoke to him between pants.

"Ikuto~nya. I heard~nya. I heard Amu say she loves you~nya!" Pure shock flashed across Ikuto's face.

"A-are you sure?" Yoru nodded vigorously. Ikuto's eyes were wide.

**.oO0Oo.**

Amu sung one of Utau's songs while she took a shower.

*here's the link to Glorious Sunshine. It's got the Japanese and English lyrics! So, just imagine Amu reflecting on everything that's gone on during this story.(so pretty much her becoming her would-be-self and Ikuto.) And if you don't want to do it, oh well! Now you'll have a link to the song. :) /phfjczdg8JY

"Miki, can you design an outfit for me?"

"Of course Amu-chan."

"Keep in mind that she's got a date _and _Utau-chan's concert."

"Desu." Miki nodded her head and Amu blushed. Dia just smiled.

"Got it!" Miki exclaimed. "Ikuto won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

"M-miki!"

"Drew, draw, drawn!"

Amu was wearing a pink, strapless, mini dress with a corset top. It had a big black x in the bottom right corner with a black chain link belt. On the belt was the humpty lock. Over top of it was a black leather jacket. The jacket itself only went down to her waist. It had ¾ length sleeves. On her right hand was a lace fingerless clove that ended at the beginning of her wrist. She wore black, ankle boots with rhinestones along the top. Under those were fishnets. Her purse was pink with a chain link, shoulder strap. On the purse was a black spade, diamond, heart, and clover. Her hair was down with nothing in it. She still had the punk look, but she was wearing pink. Just like she always wanted.

Amu gasped at herself in the mirror.

"I-is this really me?"

"Wow Amu-chan, you're really sparkling in that outfit."

"You're wearing pink Amu-chan!"

"You look so pretty~desu."

"That outfit totally suites you."

"Arigato mina!" Amu beamed.

"Miki was right. Ikuto is going to love you Amu-chan." Amu smiled shyly at Dia's comment. Amu put on lip gloss, turquoise eye liner*only on her eye lid. Not under her eye.* and mascara. Finally she was finished.

The doorbell rang and Amu could hear her mom talking to Ikuto.

"Hello Ikuto-kun! Don't you look cool! Amu-chan!" She called up the stairs. "Ikuto is here!" As Amu was walking down the stairs, she heard her mom talking again. "I hope you two have fun on your double date and at Utau-chan's concert. Amu is such a big fan of Utau. The two of them are such good friends. I don't think I've ever seen someone click so well with her. Well, besides you."

"Mama!" Amu whined, once she was in the living room. Ikuto stood up, and openly stared at Amu.

_Why the hell is she so freaking beautiful?_ He wondered in awe.

Amu's face flushed at his stare. It had flushed at the sight of Ikuto as well. He was wearing midnight blue jeans and a tight, white t-shirt. On top of it was the leather jacket she got him on their shopping trip.*btw, it's the one he's worn in the show. It might not really be leather, but too bad. It is here.*

"Like what you see, Amu?" The pinkette blushed. He took it as a yes. "You look amazing." He said softly, a small smile on his face. Her face became hotter.

"T-thanks." Her voice was soft too. The neko held his hand out to her.

"Ready?" she nodded and smiled while taking it. Midori giggled at the two.

"Have fun you guys."

"Bye Mama."

"Bye Hinamori-san."

**.oO0Oo.**

"Kukai!" Amu called for Kukai's attention. She ran over to him, and because the pair was still holding hands, dragged Ikuto with her.

"Hinamori, you look great." He gave her his trademark grin. Even though Kukai was Utau's boyfriend, Ikuto still got jealous. He squeezed her hand tighter. Amu giggled.

_He must be jealous._

In response, she squeezed his back. He hid his shock and excitement. Utau noticed, and smiled triumphantly.

_They've gotten even closer._

"If you two are done, we'll go in now." Utau said smirking. Amu blushed and Ikuto chuckled.

"I'm rubbing off on you Utau." Ikuto said as they walked into the restaurant.

After food, endless teasing, and lots of laughs they finished dinner, and walked to the concert hall.

_Amu-chan is sparkling more than ever. _Dia thought as she floated beside her bearer-who was holding hands with Ikuto again. She thought back to their dinner.

**.oO0Oo.**

"You know Amu, you and Ikuto seem really close now. I know you were close before, but it was a different kind of close. Perhaps this closeness is one of love?" Amu's face flushed a million shades of red.

"W-what!" She looked to Kukai for help, but he just smirked. Her charas decided to stay silent in this.

"You're not denying it. Was I right?" Somehow possible, her face became even redder.

"Hmm? Does Amu-koi love me?"

"D-don't call me Amu-koi. Why did you even bring this up Utau? I-it's silly."

_If I said she was wrong I wouldn't be being honest with myself. _

Ikuto was jumping with joy inside.

_She's not denying it. Yoru was right. She really does love me._

This time he smiled at her. The poor girl's face grew hotter. This time she was happy, not embarrassed. Ikuto hugged her from where he was sitting.

"Aw. Yay, Amu-chan loves me." He nuzzled her neck.

"Chan?" She asked curiously. He just shrugged. "Ikuto," she whispered. "as much as I'm enjoying this, I'd like to eat my dinner. So could you please get off me?" He lifted his still smiling face.

"Only if you promise to snuggle with me later."

"F-fine." She agreed. His smile broadened, and she giggled.

"I think they forgot that we're here." Kukai told Utau.

"Yeah." They sweat dropped. Ikuto pulled away from Amu. Both of them *yes both of them XD* blushing. Dia giggled.

"Amu-chan is sparkling so much." She whispered to the other shugo chara. "And she's acting how she wants to. It's making her really happy." All the charas smiled while Amu's charas beamed.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Remember, Amu-chan." Ikuto said cutely. "You promised to snuggle with me later." The neko winked at her, causing the ichigo to blush. Ikuto pulled on her hand and tugged her along. "Come on Ichigo, we're falling behind."

"H-hai." Amu looked down at the pairs hands and smiled to herself. They had been holding hands again. They followed Utau to her dressing room.

"Dinner was a lot of fun." Kukai grinned.

"It was." Amu agreed. Utau chuckled. "Well, good luck Utau!"

"See you afterward babe." Kukai winked.

"Dude, not while I'm in the room." Ikuto glared at Kukai.

"Ehehehehe." Kukai laughed nervously with a hand on the back of his hand.

"Come on guys. Let's leave Utau alone, so she can get ready for the concert." Amu took hold of Ikuto's hand and led him out the door. Utau and Kukai shared a smirk. Before he caught up to the others, Kukai kissed his girlfriend and left the room-closing the door behind him.

"I wonder what songs Utau is going to sing." Amu said excitedly. The three were sitting in their seats, waiting for the concert to start.

"It'll be good no matter what." Kukai beamed at Amu.

"Right." She smiled. The pinkette looked left to Ikuto, still smiling. He smiled back. Again, Amu saw that emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before. Puzzled, she decided to ask, but right as she was about to open her mouth the lights on stage came on. She screamed along with the other girls and sat attentively, her face glowing and in a permanent grin.

Utau kicked off the concert with Akaneiro no Sora. When Utau started Amu yelled,

"Go Utau!" Amu had a blast watching Utau sing and cheering her on with Kukai.

_Wow, _Kukai thought _she's going completely insane. It's like she's Ran. _

Dia floated over to Kukai and giggled.

"She's really sparkling isn't she? Her radiance is brighter than ever. And she's acting how she wants to, and enjoying herself to the fullest. You know lately, Amu and Ikuto have been hanging out together a lot. She shines the most when she's with him."

"Wow, Utau is so radiant." Ikuto was walking Amu home after the concert.

"So are you, Amu. Even more than Utau." Startled, Amu looked at Ikuto. Again, he had that emotion clearly on his face. She decided not to worry about it and smiled.

"Thanks Ikuto." He smiled back at her.

_He has such a beautiful smile. And he only smiles like that at me. _

She continued down the sidewalk with a small skip in her steps.

_What's she so happy about?_

"Hnn, Amu, are you thinking about us snuggling?" Ikuto inquired with a smirk.

"No." she said, blushing.

"Then what about?"

"N-nothing."

"Were you thinking about me?" Her face turned red and his smirk broadened.

"S-so what if I was?" He smiled at her again and the strawberry's face turned even darker. He chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on, Ichigo." Amu heard a noise and squeezed the neko's hand tighter. "What's wrong Amu?" Amu stepped closer to Ikuto and wrapped her other arm around his.

"I-I heard a noise."

"It's probably nothing." He said softly. She nodded, but didn't let go of him. He let go of her hand and unlatched her from his arm.

"H-hey." The boy put his arm around the girl's waist. He leaned down and whispered in Amu's ear through her hair.

"Let's get you home and snuggle." Amu responded by wrapping her arm around him.

"Jeez, you're such a damn pervert you stupid ass cat." She said smiling.

"Yes but I'm your damned perverted stupid ass cat." She rolled her eyes.

_What is that supposed to mean? How am I his?_*Oh Amu, you may be clueless, but that's why we love you

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way home.

"Tadaima." Amu called.

"Amu-chan." Midori walked into the room. "Ikuto-kun, okairi." She smiled at the pair.

_Aw, their holding hands again._

"I'm going to be out for a couple of hours. Just keep in mind that Ami's in her room sleeping. Try not to wake her because if you do she'll fire out questions at you about the concert. You two won't have any alone time."

"Mama! What is that supposed to mean?" Her mom just winked at them and walked out the door.

"So, where do you want to snuggle?"

"Let's sit on the couch and watch something."

"As long as I get to snuggle." Ikuto smirked. Amu smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned the TV to a random channel and settled down. But before she could fully settle herself against him, Ikuto pulled her onto his lap. She settled against him, her head just below his. Ikuto folded his legs-creating a pocket for her to sit in-wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Ikuto asked Amu after a little.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun tonight." Ikuto looked down to see her smiling contently. He smiled as well. "Did you?"

"Of course, I was with my strawberry." He hugged her tighter.

_What's he saying stuff like that for?_

"Amu." The neko whispered, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up slightly, showing him he had her attention. She saw his head lower and felt a soft pressure on the top of her forehead. She couldn't stop a light dusting from appearing on her cheeks, but she let him see her smile. It was only a small smile, but it was enough. And she looked at him while she did. Right into his eyes.

_Did she fall asleep? _He thought. After a time Amu's breathing seemed to have settled.

"Amu?" he whispered. No response came from the teenager. Without jostling her-even just a little- he took her up the stairs and into her room. After Ikuto put the pinkette under the covers, he took her clothes off without looking. After, he took out a short, practically see through night gown.

_Why hasn't she worn this before? _The perverted side of him questioned. Keeping his eyes averted, he put the night gown on her.

"Good night, Amu." He whispered affectionately. Before leaving he gave her a soft peck on the lips. As he closed the door, he heard her whisper.

"Ikuto…" The young man turned around to see Amu clearly smiling in her sleep. What he did miss was the whispered 'I love you' she uttered after he had closed the door.

**The next chapter is the last chapter!**

Amu: I would never think stuff like that! Or act like that!

: You would if you were honest with yourself and acted like your charas. Your would-be-selves, might I add

Kukai: Babe?

: What? It made you sound even cooler.

Kukai:*shrugs

Ikuto: I like what you've been doing, but can't we do something-I don't-a little more?

: Like I said, I've got it all planned out

Ikuto: Okay…

Dia: I'm just happy Amu has finally reached her full potential. *beaming

: She'll reach her personality/dream climax next time. I know that sounded kind of weird. Deal with it.

Amu: This is a really good story. I'll admit, I don't quite mind all this AMUTOness the way you write it.

: yeah, I'm having Ikuto show his softer side to you more in this. *to audience* Keep in mind he has one, so he isn't really OOC. And yay! Even Amu likes my story!

Yoru: R&R if you want more AMUTO~nya.

: AW, thanks Yoru. Here's a sardine.

Yoru: Thanks~nya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsugumu finally makes his appearance!**

Tsugumu: I'm here mina-san!

Everyone: *sweatdrops

Amu:H-hi Papa…

Tsugumu: Wait a minute! Amu-chan has a boyfriend?! No! My little sparrow!

Amu: P-papa! He's not my boyfriend.

Ikuto:*smirks* Not yet

Tsugumu: WAAAAHHHH! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY!

MsAM: I have a bag of snacks beside the bathroom door. Down the hall, second door on your right.

*Tsugumu 'runs away' to the bathroom*

Ikuto:*sweat drop reappears and slides down further* How is he going to take it in the story?

Amu:*sighs*Papa…

Midori:Papa…

Ami: Papa!

MsAM: NOBODY show him the story. He'll probably faint if he sees it. Especially what I put in this last chapter… -_-'

Ikuto: Let me see it!

MsAM: Patience, young padawon. Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara! It'd be-well, let's just say it would be a little different if I did.

Ikuto: O.O Would I be happy about it?

MsAM: yes, yes you would.

Ikuto: Sweet…

MsAM: Yeah, on with the story!

Amulet Fortune!

"Ah, the beach." sighed Amu happily.

"Ami-chan! You look so cute in your swimsuit! Pose for papa!" Our heroine and her family are currently at the beach. Amu sweatdroped.

"I'm gonna go take a walk on the sand." Amu sighed happily as she walked down the beach with her shoes in hand, letting the waves crash into her legs. "Don't you just love the beach!"

"I'm gonna make a sand castle." Miki said happily.

"I'll cheer for you Miki!" Ran exclaimed.

"I bet there are all kinds of beach themed recipes I can make." Su giggled.

"I wonder if Ikuto likes the beach." Dia wondered.

"I like the beach." He said nonchalantly. Amu spun on her heel.

"Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here!"

"Aw, is Amu-koi not happy to see me?"

"What? N-hey! Don't call me Amu-koi!" He chuckled.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." They walked alongside each other.

"But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted a break. And I told you I was going to the beach."

"What? When was that?"

**.oO0Oo.**

"Ne, Amu."

"Hm?" Ikuto was sprawled on my bed reading another one of my manga while I sat at my desk, doing my homework.

"At some point I'm not going to be around."

"Why's that?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"I'll be at the beach. I just thought it'd be nice to have some alone time. And by that I mean time away from my family. Obviously not from you." I could feel his smirk. "I would never want to leave my strawberry."

"Ok. Well, have fun."

"Don't miss me too much ok."

"It will be oh so hard to keep myself composed, but I'll stay strong for you." I said, half sarcastically, half absentmindedly.

"Good. I don't want you to be too sad and lonely without me."

"I'll try my best." After that we lapsed back into silence. Him finishing the book, and me slaving away at my impossible homework.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Oh…"

"Obviously you weren't listening to me. I'm hurt, Amu!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was doing my homework." Chibi tears welled up in Ikuto's eyes. "Come on Ikuto, stop it." He continued to stare at her. "I'm serious, you're being silly." As he stared at her, the tears got bigger. She sighed, exasperated. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, ok? I'll pay more attention to you." He sniffed.

"Promise?" She sighed again, but smiled.

"Promise." After she said that she gave him a hug, and when she pulled away he was smirking. She just scoffed at his faking. "How the hell do you do that?" she asked in awe.

"It's easy Amu. It's your fault for falling for it every time."

"Well, how am I supposed to just turn a blind eye when you look so cute and pathetic?"

"Hnn?" Ikuto had a huge smirk on his face.

"Aw shit, why did I just say that?"

"You think I look cute when I pout?"

"Yeah, well I can do that too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ikuto smirked.

"Then prove it." Amu sighed, and her shoulders slumped. When she looked back up at Ikuto, her face was transformed. Her eyes shimmered from the chibi tears that were now in her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly puffed and her lips slightly pursed. Her cheeks were pink as well.

"Ikuto?" She sniffed. "C-can you please stop t-teasing me? Please?" Ikuto's eyes were wide, and he almost looked disgusted with himself. His face clearly wore shock, and awe.

"How the hell can you look so freaking cute?"

"What-what do you mean?"

"Alright, I can't say no to that face. I'll stop." He said resigned.

"Yay!" Amu sparkle attacked him, putting the situation even further into her favor. She dived toward him, giving him a gigantic hug. The neko surprised her by spinning her around. The pinkette giggled as he set her back down on the ground. "I should get going, and meet back up with my family."

"Ok, see if you can come back down to the beach. We can swim together."

"Ok." Amu smiled and waved as she turned around and ran back down the beach toward the resort. Ikuto smiled at her retreating figure.

"By the end of this vacation, she is going to be mine." Ikuto smirked as ideas ran through his head at a mile a minute. She was definitely going to be his girlfriend soon.

**.oO0Oo.**

"Momma."

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"It turns out that Ikuto's here. Can I go down to the beach and swim with him?"

"Of course. As long as you hang out with us sometime, okay?"

"Well, this is a family vacation. I promise I won't neglect you guys. I'm gonna go put on my swimsuit. Thanks momma!"

"Wait, Amu is going to swim with a boy! Didn't you only bring bikinis? No, my little sparrow!"

"Papa!" Amu whined as she ran to their hotel room. She grumbled to her charas the whole way.

"Why does he have to be so annoying?" Amu asked exasperated as she leaned against the bedroom door.

"He's your father. It's his job to not want you to be with boys." Dia explained.

"Even though you're a teenager now you're still his little girl." Su weighed in.

"Yeah, but he has Ami for that."

"You'll always be his little girl." Ran said a little too cheerfully in Amu's mind.

"And Ami will always be his little girl too." Miki finished.

"Whatever." Amu tossed the word over her shoulder as she went to the chest at the end of the queen sized bed she and Ami were sharing. Inside of it were the girl's beach things. Amu pulled out a light pink halter top bikini. She pulled out a sarong the color of Ikuto's eyes, and wrapped it around her waist. "What do you guys think?"

"Very stylish." Miki beamed in pride.

"It's so cute Amu-chan." Su squealed.

"You look so good in those colors." Dia complimented.

"Ikuto won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Ran cheered. Amu blushed.

"Y-you think?" Amu asked nervously as she walked back out of their room."

"Of course!" The girls chorused. Amu smiled.

"Come on! Let's go find Ikuto." Amu ran towards the beach with her charas floating behind her in hot pursuit. As they passed Amu's family, Tsugumu, of course, freaked out.

"No! Amu-chan you look too pretty!" He yelled in horror. The pinkette just rolled her eyes.

Ikuto was conveniently in the same spot Amu had left him. He heard her approach but didn't take his eyes off the waves.

"That was fast. Were you that excited to see me in my swim trunks Amu?" He was smirking.

"What! No! I didn't even think about it."

"Not even a little?"

"W-well now I am." She muttered.

"Hnn?" The neko turned around to tease her, but stopped when he saw his strawberry. Amu could see his eyes actually widen, and his cheeks turn a lite pink. Amu shifted under his gaze uncomfortably while Miki, taking advantage of this rare occasion, whipped out her sketch book and started to draw furiously. After an awkward silence Amu finally spoke.

"What, does it not look good?" Ikuto shook his head.

"The exact opposite, actually." His expression changed to something Amu couldn't recognize. "In fact, it looks a little too good. Maybe you should cover up."

"Huh! Great, now you're acting like my dad. Come on it's just a swim suit." Amu couldn't believe this. Why was Ikuto reacting this way? She thought he would love it.

"No, Amu, just swim suit is a school swim suit. You're wearing a bikini, and you look very good in it. It'll draw attention." Ikuto's eyes were burning, and it finally clicked.

_No way! He doesn't want any of the other boys looking at me. He's freaking jealous._ She giggled. _But it's not like I'm his girlfriend._

"Look Ikuto. I-I don't even care about the other guys. There's only one guy I want to be with, and his opinion is the only one that matters."

_What the hell am I saying?_

"I wore this because I thought _you_ would like it."

_Holy shit Amu. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

Ikuto smiled softly.

"I do like it." Our Ichigo smiled.

"Good. Now let's go swim." She held out her hand to him, and helped him up. When they got to the water, Amu took a really long time to wade in. Eventually Ikuto got impatient and swung her up into his arms. "I-Ikuto! What the hell are you doing!"

"You take too long." He said pointedly. Once the water was up to his waist he stopped. Amu saw him smirk and warning bells sounded inside her head. She had just started to scream when she felt herself flying through the air. She curled into herself in the nick of time and dropped into the water. She spluttered after she came up and shot the boy in question a withering glare. Before she could yell, Ikuto splashed her in the face.

"Oh it is on!" They launched into an all-out war that left Amu exhausted. Eventually Ikuto overwhelmed her. Because it was too deep, when they were done Amu climbed onto said boy's back and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ikuto walked back to shore and they sat down on a towel. To his satisfaction, Amu didn't protest when Ikuto put his arm around her. Instead, she leaned into him.

"The sunset is so pretty."

"You're prettier." Ikuto said absentmindedly. The pinkette's face lit up like a torch.

"Th-thanks." He just chuckled. The pair lapsed into comfortable silence as they continued to watch the sun sink below the horizon.

"Ne, Ikuto."

"Hm?"

"How would you like to eat dinner with us? You are here alone. And I know my family wouldn't mind."

"If it isn't a problem I guess."

"It won't be."

"OK."

"We should get going then." Ikuto stood up and offered her his hand.

**.oO0Oo.**

"So, Ikuto-kun, any word from Utau-chan?"

"They're almost done shooting the movie; just a couple more scenes."

"I'm calling her next week." Amu interjected.

"Make sure you say hi for us."

"I want to talk to Utau-chan when you call her!" Ami squealed.

"So what have you been up to Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Papa, why are you so formal?" Amu sweatdroped.

"I'm in my first year of college." Tsugumu spit out the water he was drinking and Amu sighed. Ikuto continued like nothing had happened. "And I'm majoring in music." Now her father started choking on his fish. "The violin specifically."

"Ikuto's violin playing is so beautiful." Amu said dreamily. "He's really good." She sounded almost proud.

"Amu-chan you're a sophomore!"

"What of it Papa?" Tsugumu just let his head fall onto the table.

"Papa!" The three girls shouted.

"Um, why don't we just end diner. I don't know about you but I'm full now." Amu and Ikuto nodded in agreement while Ami just stared at her father in confusion.

**.oO0Oo.**

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We could watch a movie."

"Ok, but can it be in your suit? I have to share a room with Ami."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"I want to stop by my room first. Since it'll be late I might as well dress up in something comfy."

"You can just wear one of my shirts."

"W-what?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then why did you-"

"Never mind; let's just go to your room." Amu said hurriedly. Ikuto looked at her skeptically. "Well, show the way."

"Whatever you say." The teenager glared at him and he smirked.

When they were in front of his room Amu gave a shout of surprise.

"What is it?"

"No way! This is where your room is?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, my room is right across from yours."

"Oh wow, that's cool, now come on. Let's watch that movie." The pinkette just rolled her eyes and let him drag her into his suite. After closing the door, Ikuto walked to a chest of drawers. "Here."

"Wha? Ah!" Amu jumped as she felt a piece of fabric fall on top of her head, making everything dark. She picked up the fabric in wonder. "Oh!"

"I'll find something to watch. The bathroom is right over there." He pointed to a door right next to her.

"Um, thanks."

Her face was flaming when she stepped out of the bathroom in only a t-shirt. Ikuto looked her up and down and her head looked like it should be hanging from an apple tree.

"Come on Ichigo." He patted the bed beside him. "I picked a great one." He smirked, and poor Amu knew she was in trouble.

Luckily it turns out she was wrong. The movie Ikuto picked was a comedy and Amu got a kick out of it. You could probably hear their laughter down the hall.

"Oh, wow," Amu said breathlessly. "That was awesome." At the sound of her voice the neko had turned his head toward his strawberry. So when Amu turned her head to smile at him, she found her face only inches away from Ikuto. She froze, her face heating up, the butterflies in her stomach making an appearance, and her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't get her brain to work. It wouldn't give her the simple command to move away. That feeling stirred in her heart again, and all she could think of was the fact that Ikuto's face was right there. She noticed some sort of gravity pulling her closer to his face. Amu couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ikuto's eyes were, and how inviting his lips seemed. It appeared that Ikuto was also moving his face closer. Still, Amu couldn't conjure a coherent thought. After what seemed like ages their lips collided, and Amu could see the fireworks, and feel the sparks that ignited at the touch of his lips. Their mouths moved in sync and Amu could feel Ikuto's hunger. But even though he wanted her badly he still kept his kiss gentle. Without even thinking about it Amu's arms lifted up, and tangled her fingers in his beautiful, soft hair. Ikuto had one hand at the back of her neck and an arm grasped around her waist. They pulled each other closer and the kiss deepened. Here, Ikuto let the hunger let loose and Amu followed his lead. They kissed faster and their lips crashed harder. Ikuto bit her lip, causing Amu to gasp, and his tongue shot into her mouth. After she got the hang of it, their tongues danced as the kiss grew even more passionate. Amu tried to press further into Ikuto's body, and climbed up onto his lap; straddling him. Slowly Ikuto lowered her onto the bed. She slipped her hands under his shirt and gripped his back, not wanting to let go. Finally they broke apart, panting for much needed air. Ikuto rested his head on Amu's shoulder and she stroked his back and wound her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Ikuto said huskily; causing Amu to shiver with pleasure. She giggled. "Let's go to bed." They snuggled up under the covers together, Amu on Ikuto's chest and Ikuto's arms wrapped possessively around Amu. Ikuto idly stroked Amu's hair, and she sighed in content. "So, you're my girlfriend." There was silence for a few agonizing seconds that felt like hours to Ikuto.

"And you're my boyfriend." Ikuto smiled in triumph

"You're mine." Amu giggled again.

"Then I guess that makes you mine, huh?" Ikuto chuckled.

"I like the sound of that, Amu-koi." Amu couldn't deny the thrill she felt hearing him call her that. "Hey, Amu?" Ikuto said faintly.

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes and saw that emotion again. And finally she knew what it was. Her body burned with anticipation.

"I love you." She smiled, and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I love you too, Ikuto." He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. They both settled back down.

"Good night Amu-koi." Ikuto kissed the top of her head. Amu searched for the courage to address him the way she wanted to. She found it easily. But of course she still blushed when she uttered the words.

"Goodnight, my love."

**FINISHED! Holy crap I was totally fangirling while I wrote this last scene. Ok, so in the morning Amu wakes up to find that her charas-including their eggs are gone. And it turns out she had a dream about them leaving. Which really was them leaving and reentering her heart. I wanted you guys to know but I didn't want to put it in the end because I thought that that ending was just too perfect. XD**

Amu: I-I-I-I-I-I M-made out with Ikuto!

Ikuto: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! *smirks, then turns to MsAM (aka me) I really, really like you. Could you possibly write more? And maybe make it even _more_ heated?*has a hopeful look in his eyes.

MsAM: I'm not really comfortable writing anything mature… *sweat drops

Ikuto: Aw…

Amu: HENTAI!

Ikuto: Oh come on Amu, don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it

Amu:*blushes

Su: No~desu. Keep it clean~desu

Miki :That had so much heat! It would have made an awesome masterpiece!

Ran: Yay! Yay! Amu-chan! Hooray! Hooray! Amu-chan!

Dia: Amu-chan was the most radiant I've ever seen!

Yoru: Nice job Ikuto~nya

Ran/Miki/Dia/Su: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! 4ever really really really really really wants to know what you guys thought of this.

MsAM: Well put girls. Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did. Bye!


End file.
